Emotional Trauma
by AnnaTheMockingjay
Summary: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH
1. Memories

**_I'm only saying this once: SPOILER ALERT!_**

 ** _So, this story takes place three days after Riley ran away, and in order to make the ending unknown, we are saying that Riley's hockey game NEVER happened. This way, you don't know what will happen, or if they will be okay. ;)_**

 ** _Now, background information: Joy and Bing Bong got caught in the dump, etc...you guys know the story. This isn't what you know. The story you know is about to turn VERY dark._**

 ** _I have 9 prewritten chapters that I will edit to make more FanFiction-friendly, as I gave the story a limited release between my friends before I decided it was FanFiction-worthy. If you want, afterwards, I can release a "Writer's Cut" version, but I'm going to shut up now._**

 ** _Sorry if this chapter feels unstable, but I wrote this while still waking up, so I obviously am not as comfortable yet. Okay? Now, let's kick up our feet and enjoy a nice depression story._**

 ** _(UPDATE: I updated the chapter and fixed a few small errors, including in the flashback section, some exclamation points were changed to periods. Thought it made the story look cheesy and ruined the tone, rather than amplified it.)_**

* * *

 **PART I: Is she okay?**

Chapter 1-Memories

Night had fallen in San Fransisco, on another perfect day. Well, almost perfect day.

It had just taken a day to get to know all the new kids, now that Riley was opening herself up to them. She didn't know why she'd done so many wrong things. Including: yelling at her parents, dumping her best friend, quitting hockey, stealing her mom's credit card, and running away.

She had been told to try and forget about the events, but it was impossible.

Riley still couldn't get the events that happened three days before out of her head. Although her parents had forgiven her and only mildly lectured her about stealing her mother's credit card, she still felt like an idiot. _These people are my life..._ she thought to herself as she got ready for bed.

The moving truck still hadn't come yet, and she was left sleeping in that sleeping bag that was covered in her sweat from three nights ago, when she'd had a nightmare about Jangles coming again. Sure, broccoli scared her. But, Jangles...just the thought of him was enough to ruin another great day.

As Riley lay there thinking about all this, her mother came in. She looked extremely tired.

"Riley...I'm so sorry. I need to accept that you're growing up, and that you can't be happy all the time. I guess it was my fault that you tried to leave..."

"Oh mom...it's not your fault. I just...didn't know how to tell you guys. Now, um...I was thinking a lot about a nightmare I had that woke me up that night and made it possible."

"What was it?"

"It was where Jangles-"

"Oh, it's okay, Riley..." Riley's mom responded, hugging her. "That still haunts you? Well, I'm also quite sorry about traumatizing you with that."

"It's fine."

"Well, um...you look quite tired, so I'm going to let you go to bed, okay?"

"Okay mom. Good night!"

"Good night!"

And with that, Riley's mom turned off the light, and Riley was alone in the dark.

* * *

Joy was smiling. It had been the best day all week for her girl. Fear, Disgust, and Anger had been given a leaf of absence due to having to take control of the console for a few days. They were all probably sleeping in their rooms...

She and Sadness smiled at each other, as they both pulled the lever that would help Riley fall asleep. Within seconds, Riley had shut her eyes, and was finally asleep.

"And...we're out!" Joy said, looking again at Sadness.

 _Why did I ever reject her?_ Joy thought to herself as she prepared to start loading the memories back into Long-Term. And, considering how much Riley had been through the last few days, and since Sadness had just kept playing the memory of three days ago over and over, she had decided just to take on Dream Duty for tonight. After all, she'd slept pretty good the first two days of her return, so she felt like she had the energy to do this.

"I'll take Dream Duty. You need to sleep, Sadness."

"Okay, Joy. If by slight chance you need anything, come and find me, okay? You know where I am."

"Um, actually, I don't." This was true. Joy never paid attention to where Sadness's room was, since she never paid attention to Sadness.

"It's right next to yours. It's quite bright, due to the fact that your bed glows extremely bright yellow. Oh, one more question, Joy: why is your glow blue?" Sadness asked, wanting to ask her one more thing.

"Uh..."

Joy had always believed that her blue glow was just a coincidence. However, after her episode in the memory dump, which she didn't dare to think about, she had been thinking a lot more about why her glow was blue. Although she still didn't know, her working theory was that she was always surrounded by sadness, and that she was the only other emotion that could cry.

"I don't know," she said to Sadness, hoping that she wouldn't accidentally tell her the wrong thing. After all, Sadness may be her best friend, but she was extremely sensitive. She never wanted to make her sadder than she already was.

"Well, have a great night! I'll see you in the morning!" Joy said, smiling. Sadness smiled back and trudged back to her room.

 _It's just you and me, Riley. Just like it was eleven years ago_ , Joy thought to herself. She still had those selfish thoughts, despite the fact that she'd learned a hard lesson in the dump...no, she didn't want to think about that. Instead, she decided to take a quick look at the new Family Island, which was the only one that was back as of right now. She wanted to put in the sad core memories and see what would happen, but she decided against it. Riley didn't need a sad night.

But then, something caught her eye. A trail of blue memories off in long-term. Even though it was hard to see memories in long-term, she could still see them. She knew exactly what had caused them: Sadness. And why were they there?

The Memory Dump.

Joy found herself looking at the Dump, remembering the pain that had been eating her alive. She had never cried once in her life...except for that. However, then she remembered something else, something that made her heart shatter.

 _It had failed twice..._

 _She was almost ready to give up again. Suddenly, Bing Bong took her hand. "Cmon Joy. One more time. I have a feeling about this one"._

 _And so the two of them sang the special song needed to launch the rocket. "Sing louder!" Bing Bong said, before...he jumped out._

 _Joy didn't know what he'd done, so she kept singing, frantically and loudly. Finally, the rocket crashed into the top, and Joy collapsed to the ground, before getting up and dancing._ _"WOO HOO! WE DID IT, BING BONG! Wait..." she started, noticing that he wasn't there! "Bing Bong?"_

 _She looked down, and saw him dancing around! She just stared, horrified._

 _"Go! Go save Riley!" Bing Bong said. Tears started again in Joy's eyes._

 _"Take her to the moon for me, Joy," Bing Bong said...and waved as he disappeared._

 _The pain in Joy's heart lead to a scream of heartbreak._

And now, that exact pain started up again.

"No...Bing Bong..." Joy thought to herself, before she let out a scream that could be heard all the way in long term. Within seconds, she'd collapsed to the floor in tears. The third time in a week she was crying.

Within seconds, she got up and wiped her tears off. _I have no time for this..._

As Joy calmed herself down and walked back to the console, she made a decision. _I won't tell them..._ she thought to herself as she prepared to see what was on Dream Productions tonight.

But deep down, she knew something was wrong.

* * *

 _ **That's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!  
**_

 _ **-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


	2. Something's Wrong

_**Wait...24 hours...AND ALMOST 250 VIEWS HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! [hides behind desk]**_

 _ **I'm just kidding! Things are about to get WAY sadder, but before I ruin your days (and watch the new Markiplier animation for the 1,000,000th time cause of Springtrap's face at the end), let's answer le reviews! (Doing it at start so you all don't scroll through the chapter for the review. :P)**_

 _ **ErinMilne: Thanks for the compliment! Check out Chapter 1!**_

 _ **RetroMetro: Be sure to, cause this is going to get good.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you.**_

 _ **MarcelineFan: That was more of an exaggeration than anything. However, this version messes with the original a TINY bit. Not enough to be called a reimagining, but enough to make this story work. Also, thanks for the compliment! :)**_

 _ **Now, to clarify something: Chapter 1 was updated. Apparently, FanFiction doesn't send an email when you UPDATE a chapter. Therefore, to all those who didn't see the updated Chapter 1 (this is the story this time), go read that before you read Chapter 2. Okay?**_

 _ **It's time for me to shut up. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Something's Wrong  


 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_

Riley found her great dream about ice skaters and rainbow rockets (she still couldn't figure out why that rainbow rocket was so significant) ended abruptly by the obnoxious sound of her parents' alarm. _Ugh, no..._ she thought to herself as she made herself get up and out of her not-so-comfortable sleeping bag.

 _Better than running away any day_ , she thought to herself as she walked to the table downstairs to pour herself some cereal. She wouldn't go hyperactive again after what happened the LAST time she did that, but of course, she would eat it.

* * *

In Headquarters, Joy had finished awakening Riley, and before she woke up the other emotions, she would lead her to the cereal box and give her a great breakfast. _Maybe that will cheer me up_ , Joy thought to herself as she did her job.

Joy, for some reason, didn't feel happy. She wasn't crying, which was a good thing. However, she didn't feel happy at all, despite the fake smile she was giving off. The only thing that she felt was heartbreak, and a little bit of humiliation, for crying in front of Long Term. Mostly, though, Joy felt sadness. Now that she'd had some time to think about it, the loss of Bing Bong was hitting her extremely hard.

As soon as Joy helped Riley get her cereal, she ran over to the sleeping quarters without her accordian, not wanting to replicate the day that everything went terribly wrong. However, instead, Joy decided to do what she did best: scream at them.

"WAKE UP!"

All the other emotions were abruptly awoken by that noise, and Anger ignited into flames as he was woken up.

"Ugh, Anger...sorry bout that."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Anger yelled, allowing for his fire to flow.

"Cmon guys! Let's begin another day!" Joy exclaimed, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. Her voice hadn't fully recovered from the incident during the night, but she had promised that she wouldn't tell anyone what happened.

 _Why..._ the others thought, but they didn't hear the quiver.

 _Thank goodness_ , Joy thought to herself as she helped the others get out of bed and into their usual clothes. _They must not know of last night!_ Although, it was likely that they did hear her scream, but that was a Worst Case Scenario.

Within moments, Anger, Fear, and Disgust made their way out, quite unhappily, but Sadness stuck behind.

"Oh, hello Sadness! How are you this beautiful m-morning?" Joy asked, not realizing she'd forgotten about the terrible quiver in her voice.

Sadness was good at knowing when someone was hiding something. Of course, she'd never really had to use it, since she was kept reading mind manuals all day by none other than the one standing in front of her _,_ but now that she was being treated like an equal in Headquarters, she could help with things now.

So, Sadness did notice the small quiver in Joy's voice. It was enough to make Sadness raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, Joy, is your voice okay?"

"Yeah, of course..." Joy responded, and her voice started to tremble a little bit.

"Joy, are you _sure_?" Sadness asked, worry forming in her.

"Yes, I am," Joy responded, allowing for the trembling to stop. However, Joy's glow had brightened a little bit, kind of like it did in the Memory Dump as she cried over the forgotten memories. Of course, Bi-no, she didn't want to think about him, _he_ was the only one who'd seen that, as Sadness had decided to get herself lost in Long Term. She suddenly realized that she could use this to her advantage and stop the conversation.

"So, uh...yeah, are you ready for another great day?" Joy asked, smiling. However, the smile was slightly less than the usual smile that she gave off in the mornings.

"Um...you're more important, Joy. Why don't you take the day off, and just allow us to be in control today? Riley doesn't...oh, wait," Sadness said, at first ignoring the fact that Riley _did_ need Joy. "I hope I didn't-Joy?" Sadness asked, noticing that Joy had run off.

* * *

In San Fransisco, Riley had just finished eating her breakfast, and was almost out the door.

"Riley, have a great day at school!" her mother called, and gave her a wave.

"Thanks, Mom!" Riley answered, smiling, and walked out the door.

* * *

In Headquarters, Joy had came running in, a look of horror on her face.

"Sadness said that Riley doesn't need me..." Joy said, a tear starting in one of her eyes.

The other emotions gasped. "Sadness...?"

"Why would she do that?"

"Didn't we tell her that she could be a part now...?"

"She said that I need to take the day off...that I'm not important..."

At that, Sadness came running into Headquarters, crying herself. "JOY! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS SAYING..." the blue emotion cried before lying on the floor. Everyone looked at Joy like she was crazy.

"Um...what you're telling me is that I am important, and that Riley does need me?" Joy asked, a small smile returning to her face.

"YES, JOY..." Sadness cried, before the others could no longer make out what she was saying. All Joy could make out was something like "Didn't mean..." or something like that.

"Well...I don't know how to comfort things. That's Sadness's role. Now, um, can we resume work at the console, please?" Joy asked, fighting off the dictator that she once was. She knew that she needed to be a great leader, not a nice dictator.

"Yes, we are," everyone except Sadness responded.

"Sadness?"

The blue emotion stopped crying, and just when Joy noticed something was weird about her feet, Sadness responded with a "yes".

"Okay, then! Let's goooooooooooooooooooo!"

However, Joy knew that Sadness was right. She just didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's Chapter 2!**_

 _ **I want to thank you all for the great support, and I'll talk to you next time! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

 _ **(I wrote this yesterday, so if I didn't answer your review, I will in an update.)**_

 _ **-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


	3. Not The Same

_Sorry for trolling y'all. In return, here's the third chapter.  
_

* * *

 _ **Okay, we've hit the 2,000 view mark.**_

 _ **Thank you so much. When I started this story, I didn't think I'd get even 100 views, not to mention 1,000. And especially not 2,000. And to know that there are thousands of people who read my story brightens my day so much.**_

 _ **Did I just make you emotional before the story's new chapter even started?**_

 _ **Now, I will always respond to reviews at the top. I believe that if you're just here for reviews, than I'll give you what you want and you can go. If you don't want to read, than you don't have to. I just don't want to see fake readers who just want to see reviews.**_

 _ **ErinMilne: Thanks! I can't spoil anything, but soon, you'll learn why Joy is so sensitive. ;)  
**_

 _ **imnotraven16: Thank you! It's going to get even more excellent!**_

 _ **Nairobi-Harper: Yep. Also, remember that this is just three (now four) days after that emotional peak of the movie, so Sadness is...well, not telling! ;)**_

 _ **cryptologicalMystic: [maniacal grin]**_

 _ **MarcelineFan: I released an author's note before I started and then changed it to the first chapter. The notificiation that I updated it was for those who saw it before I released the TRUE Chapter 1. Also, I don't know how to write sad stories, but I guess we can say this is one?**_

 _ **BigDinosaur: Not telling! ;)**_

 _ **Whew. That was a lot.**_

 _ **Now, let's resume the story. So, since I'm assuming you're here to read the story and not read my annoying author's notes, I'm just going to shut up now. Enjoy the story's third chapter. (I think I overhyped it)**_

* * *

Chapter 3: You're Not the Same  


 **10 days until _it_ happened  
**

Joy was confused.

 _Why am I acting so sensitive?_ she thought to herself as she held onto her body. The other emotions were taking a quick lunch break, and Riley appeared to be zoning out for a little while. Even though Riley did need somebody at the controls, for some reason, Joy didn't feel up to it.

 _I hope that it's just because I'm letting the others take control_ , Joy thought. At that moment, Sadness came walking into Headquarters, being the first one completed with her lunch break. Joy noticed the same thing that she'd noticed earlier, with Sadness' feet. They appeared to be... _glowing?_

"Uh, Sadness?"

"Yes, Joy?" the smaller emotion asked, looking at her friend who was sitting on one of the couches.

"What's with your feet?"

"Oh, sometimes they glow when I feel worried," Sadness replied.

"Well, what could you possibly be worried about? Riley's great, you're great, we're all wonderful!" Joy stated, trying to smile. However, smiling too felt tough to her right now. _Huh?_

"You didn't mention anything about yourself, Joy."

"Oh, you know I'm perfectly okay!" Joy replied, waving her hand like she was swatting a fly. She was actually laughing a tiny bit, but to Joy, it felt pretty forced. Almost if she didn't feel a humorous mood at that moment.

Happiness felt like a memory to Joy. A memory that she, for some reason, couldn't conjure up. The last time she'd felt this was back in the memory dump, as she shook with tears over the fallen memories. But that had just been her being stupid. _I just needed to recollect, that's all_.

 _Yeah, right_ , a small voice in Joy's head said. _Recollecting means first trying to say random things, then breaking and stalling your cries, and finally giving in and crying your eyes out. That's recollecting._

Joy knew what was happening. She was dealing with something called an emotional struggle, she thought it was. The manuals had stated that if she heard a bunch of voices in her head, that meant that she was struggling with something emotionally.

And she knew exactly what.

Joy's thoughts were stopped as she saw Sadness walk and sit down next to her. "Joy, are you sure that everything is okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that...you aren't at the console, you look like you're on the verge of tears-"

"Wait, huh?" Joy asked, suddenly noticing that tears were forming in her eyes. _I don't feel sad! Stop those tears!_

"-and you ran off after I messed up what I said earlier. Joy, that's not like you! Not at all!"

"Sadness, I need to go calm down for a sec-"

"No, Joy!" Sadness exclaimed, and brought Joy down to her knees. "I know something's wrong. That you're not the same. We're best friends. You can tell me anything," Sadness stated, giving a trusting look at Joy.

"And to prove it, I'll tell you something that's been bugging me lately."

"And what's that, Sadness?"

"Everything."

Joy sighed. Of course everything bugged Sadness. Her name was Sadness! Not...Joy, or something! _She_ was Joy!

"Now, I'd like to hear what's wrong, Joy. You know you can trust me."

Joy started thinking of how to phrase things. _How should I tell her? And how can I make sure the others don't know?_ Suddenly, Joy got a great idea. She would tell her the basics, and not tell her everything. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about her secret being let out.

"Um...we lost someone on our way back out of the Dump."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Joy. Losing someone important to you is awful." And with that, Sadness held Joy's glowing hand. _Wha? Huh?_

After a brief moment of silence, Joy decided to get back up. "I'm...going to get up now, okay?"

"Okay, Joy. Just know that you can talk to me about anything, okay? I'm going to get the others."

"Alright."

And with that, Joy walked up to the console.

* * *

 **A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

An entity was beginning to form.

Off beneath where the old Family Island had once been, something was starting to fade into existance. It appeared to be...blue...and it had yellow hair. It appeared to be a pixie, and if you saw it, it would remind you of...Joy.

"Where...am...I?" the blue entity asked, staring around the Memory Dump. At that moment, another entity appeared, this time being pink, and it appeared to have a trunk. _An elephant_ , the blue entity thought to herself as she raised her hands. _She ruined everything about me_. "You're in the Memory Dump...wait a second? Joy?! What are you doing back in here? Didn't I-"

"I'm not Joy. However, I have a grudge against Joy, as I once knew her. However, she used a tube to send me to Long-Term, and ultimately send me into the Memory Dump. I have the power to transfer emotions between emotions."

"So, are you responsible for the fact that she was crying her heart out in the Dump?"

"No, not me. That was because she realized how cruel and inconsiderate she'd been. Emotions can only feel the opposite emotion to theirs, and it's usually an extreme. That's why Joy was crying. Cause she realized what she'd done, and the opposite emotion kicked in."

The blue entity looked around, and saw off in the distance...Headquarters. The one location where Joy could possibly be. Unless, like this pink elephant was saying, she'd been in the dump, and she never got out.

"So...what do you want with her?"

The blue entity looked at the pink elephant, and gave an evil smile.

"I'm going to give her what she deserves."

And with that, the blue entity raised her hands, and an intense sad energy beam started heading for Headquarters.

 _Joy will now know the meaning of pain, and heartbreak, and depression._

* * *

 ** _Well...that's quite a game-changer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait. (Camp stuff took over my life) Anyway, F/F/R, and I'll talk to you later. Bye!_**

 ** _-AnnaTheMockingjay_**


	4. Chapter 4 Teasers

**Coming soon to AnnaTheMockingjay...**

A new villain has awoken in Riley's mind. And she will stop at nothing to give Joy what she deserves-a dangerous depression.

 **EMOTIONAL TRAUMA CHAPTER 4**

 _Sometime within the next week_

* * *

 **NOTE: All important author's notes will be here. This way, I don't give you all 5 author's note chapters. (Sorry bout that in Chapter 3)**

 _APOLOGY FOR TROLL_

Sorry for trolling you guys. I mean, yes, I'm a prankster, but I will admit-that was slightly mean. Don't give up on me just yet-I have lots planned for Emotional Trauma, and even my new Five Nights at Freddy's story! :D

 _UPDATE_

I've been working on Chapter 4, and it's beginning to come together. Don't worry though-"Internal Struggle", the Descendants story I confirmed earlier, will NOT interfere with Emotional Trauma. Now, starting with Chapter 5, all teasers will go onto the forum, except for the first teaser. That'll be solely for the story. Anyhow, I'm also going to start on a FictionPress story that I can't tell you about yet due to security reasons ( **;)** ), but let's just say it has to do with instruments. Now, I'm shutting up now, so talk to you later! :)


	5. I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHO MISSED ME? :D

Well, for all those who enjoy looking at that depressing picture of Joy-how are you doing? I've recovered, and I discovered the truth, and I've moved on in life. But more importantly-what's the next story you guys want? Do not worry, _**Emotional Trauma**_ is (obviously) still on, so you will find out what happens next soon. (I just love watching my fanbase go crazy XD)

Anyhow, here are your options:

 **1\. The Runaway: An Inside Out One-Shot-Riley's POV while she runs away**

 **2\. UNNAMED [drumroll please]** ** _CINDERELLA_** **STORY!-I have no clue yet, but it would either be a full-film POV from Ella/Cinderella's POV, or a story about Ella's young life. I have no clue yet.**

 **And...;)**

 **3\. INSIDE OUT CHARACTERS REACT TO CINDERELLA!-This is my next one, btw ;)**

So, that's all! And let's all start a Lavender's Blue comment chain to celebrate the return of your Dilly Dilly: ME! (I mean, c'mon, of course I am! XD)

Talk to you later, my fans!

 _ **-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


End file.
